Stop it
by Numbeh 013
Summary: "I can't bear it anymore" Mystery couple might change to M for safety
1. Chapter 1

_Hey WOW I'm uploading 6 stories this month .. well kinda ... and random scenes too so here ANOTHER RANDOM SCENE! with mysterious couple/ characters can you guess who they are?_

_I'll tag first 5 reviewers, to write a Mystery Couple One-Shot you are to write a 200 scene that leaves clear what 2 characters you are using, you can't describe 'em nor say their names._

_

* * *

_

"Just stop it!" she said crying "Stop it I can't bear it any more" tears in her eyes "I won't stand it anymore" her voice breaking, eyes closed, fists for hands, her knuckles white, blood pumping heavily, her heart rate raising rapidly "I mean it" her voice was just above a whisper, and it never came to his ears "you are hurting me".

He stopped as if she had spoken a password to stop the torture of her attacker.

Her stomach ached, sweat was covering all her body, her hair all messy sticking to her scalp, the grass where she was laying was moist, making it itchy on her legs, her small fists pushing him away, in her eyes fresh tears, her cheeks stained with the ones she had already tear.

He looked at her a sly smile smile on his features.

* * *

_Yay a random scene out of my wicked mind so ... who do you think they are? what do you think happened here? _

_do you want me to continue and tell ya?_

_they are 21-25 or somewhere in between ..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Stop it was finally updated!_

_Numbeh 013_

_blame my internet I HATE YOU ... you won't let me save my doc ... I'm so sad_

* * *

"I'll stop whenever you stop trying to run away" he said huskily he took her back to the cellar where he kept her, "now keep quiet and just stay there, you don't want me to chain you again do you? Quit trying to escape, you haven't learned the slightest thing. If you want to see your family again, do as I say and yo'll be free in no time."

"But you promised you'd keep me without the chains I'm sorry please don't chain me PLEASE!"

Here pleads were vain, he had her ankle chained to the middle of a room, he was a cold hearted assassin.

"Quiet down" said another voice, in the room was another girl, she looked a lot like the first one, clear eyes and long dark hair "I'm Marcy, don't bother telling me your name, just tell it to the new bunch of girls that come after you. Tonight will be the night I'm finally free, thanks to you, and don't worry I'll pray from heaven that you don't suffer the same destiny I had, the destiny we all have had." Marcy said with a sad smile

"What do you mean?" the girl said

"He's known as 'The Collector', he is 25, but he has killed around 50 girls, that I know of, he uses some trickery for us to fall for him, it's rare when he brings just one girl home, I know it's crazy, he kills 3 each time, but leaves 1 alive to tell the new pack to tell the story, he had kept me here for a year and 4 months, I guess he doesn't really know who's new and he just takes them away and kills them, I can't sleep from the fear of him taking me away, but now it's my turn to finally rest at peace." Marcy said calmly

"I don't want to know your story... he swore he wouldn't do anything to me, he said I'm different from all the other girls"

"What was it, that you touched on the living room?" Marcy asked softly

"I ... wha..?"

"Well, me and my friends, Valery and Sonia, came here and .."

"I didn't touch anything" the girl interrupted "he returned almost inmediatly, he took me to the garden and he kissed me, he was trying to go beyond the kisses, and I shove him away, he then placed my hands over my head and resumed with his activities, the grass was itching my skin, he was on top of me, it felt ... nice ... I begged him to stop, and then he brought me here"

"It looks like you were having a good time then" Marcy said smiling "It wasn't like with me, that he beat me, it's a shame he took you down here"

"It's the first time I see someone at the cellar" the girl said "I've been with him for over 5 years"

"You ... so you know his name"

"I didn't know he kept hunting, he promised he'd stop his hunting after I was his"

"I ..." Marcy said "... you've known him for 5 years?"

"So for what you said" said the girl still ignoring her questions "he brings 3 at the time and he brings new ones every 3 months, that makes 36 dead girls every year, 180 for the last 5 years, Oh my poor prince, why have you killed so many girls?"

"Poor prince you say?" Marcy asked flabbergasted

"Well yes, he has been feeling so lonely, he spends that much time with you girls and all because I broke his heart and I haven't been giving him the love he needs"

"You are nuts" Marcy said "but it's understandable, you've been kidnapped for the last 5 years and he is the only one you can talk to"

"I love him so much, you wouldn't believe if i told you, he is a nice guy, he may lose his temper easily, but I'll always love him."

"How can you love a monster like that?" Marcy asked just above a whisper "he has killed near 200 girls, he keeps you chained to the walls and inside the rooms"

"You wouldn't understand" the girl said softly

A few hours later

Both girls were already asleep, Marcy was

was sleeping by the window covering with a small blanket, and the other girl was right where he had left her, he came near the latest and unchained her, leaning close to her ear he whispered "I'm sorry darling, I love you so much, I need you so much, please forgive me Kuki"

* * *

_mmm so almost 700 words that's all for chapter 2, I'll upload sooner I promise, oh and Erzibeth-Malfoy here is the early update :D I hope you like it._

_thanks everyone for reading this, now I've revealed the identity of the girl that was pleading in chap 1 and who is madly inlove with her kidnapper, can you guess who is he?_

_Reviews make me happy hipper and make me write and update sooner ... REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yikes ... I'll think of a new word before saying that I'll update ..._

_... until I find ice-cream in this hard era of lightnig... I will not update...it has nothing to do with HP 7.2 nor with the fact that I'm making a movie and that I make a living out of making movies ... nope it's ICE-CREAM that I need to update so until next Wednesday ... or something like that ... I guess_

_... OK SORRY... my stupid text thingy woldn't save and I had to redo the whole chapter a million times ... _

* * *

Both girls were already asleep, Marcy was sleeping by the window covering with a small blanket, and the other girl was right where he had left her, he came near the latest and unchained her, leaning close to her ear he whispered "I'm sorry darling, I love you so much, I need you so much, please forgive me Kuki"

Marcy heard that she hadn't been sleeping properly, and she got up

'She is Kuki?' she thought, 'the unreachable is right here? But what did he meant, by unreachable actually, when he has had her here for 5 years, also why did Kuki meant when she said she couldn't love him properly?'

The door cracked open again, and there he stood looking right at her, his eyes hard against her, Marcy felt her blood freeze se could feel his shadow climbing up her body as he came nearer, kneeling before her he said "You are not going to die YET" and then he went away.

**the next morning**

Marcy woke up to the sun it was a cloudless day, the sun was bright, she had no chains, the grass was as green as you can never imagine. Marcy smiled softly looking at the sky sitting up.

"What a beautiful day to go away" she said, fully aware that he was right behind her

"Don't try anything silly" he said gripping his swort, it had a nice edge, one blow would do the job.

"I'm happy that you let me see the sun again, hear the birds, feel the breeze ... I've missed so much the sun" Marcy said, tears on her eyes, she was crying softly.

"You won't feel a thing" he said

"You are a nice guy, I wonder why she loves yo..." Marcy said, those were her last words.

"One blow and you didn't suffer at all" he said picking up the head, a smile still on her features.

He took the corpse and walked to the incinerator. "I'm lucky" he thought "to have found this house in the back part of the grave yard, no one suspects the incinerator 'cause its right in the middle of the graveyard" he kept walking and placed the body inside the incinerator looking at the flames consuming the body was easing for him.

**Meanwhile with kuki**

Kuki awoke in the room that had no door, there were no chains, nothing that was keeping her for moving around, she even had a small wc and it worked, it was better than that cellar she was trhown into the night before, there was a black rose in the vase by the window.

"So he killed her this morning" she said to herself "It's a shame, my poor prince, you couldn't refrain yourself again"

**That Night**

"Kuki, please forgive me, I know I killed her, but you must understand, she knew too much, I couldn't free her, they would take you away from me"

"My prince" Kuki said "I love you more than anything in this world, nothing will ever take us apart, besides, I think we should take a break from all this and be a month or two, the skulls you clean, and those flesh eating bugs, someone will notice soon, you already have a nick name... "the collector" ... I don't want to be away from you"

"Kuki ... you just have to say it, if you want me to stop"

"I want you to be happy... that's all I need"

* * *

_thanks everyone for reading this, now, can you guess who is he? he uses a sword, and he is really tall._

_Reviews make me happy hipper and make me write and update sooner ... REVIEW!_

_sorry for cliffy ... and for this real short chapter. next chap I'll tell you where they are and how he abducts the girls_


	4. Chapter 4

_so is it wednesday yet?_

* * *

**Kuki's POV**

My prince is packing some stuff, he let me use the bath tub, I think we will once more go to that mall and take some of the girls again, I don't like to see him flirting with those girls, but we need supplies and they have that thing he needs to feel ... loved.

He has been grumpy ever since ... Mary? Tamy? Valery? ... Marcy? well that last girl was dead, he cuts the deads off and places 'em in this box, where a gazillion meat eating bugs eat the flesh off and then he removes the skull and places it in the room with no windows, that room has this holes in the celing, i don't know what it's called, and the light iluminates the skulls from above, I've seen that rome twice, the first time there was like 50 skulls, he told me who each of them was, the second time he locked me there claiming that I had disobeyed him by trying to scape, that was the las time I tried to escape; it was 4 years ago.

I believe he keeps those skulls to scare the new girls. I hear him when he opens that creaky door, and he mumbles something like "this girls tried to scape, and if you don't want the same destiny do as I say"

I wonder if my prince will allow me to kiss him again, I love him truly, but he seems to be blind to that, I'd do anything for him, but he thinks it's out of fear, when it's out of love.

I heard him telling this last girl, that he wasn't going to kill her yet, but he did that next morning, I think this girl found out something about him, he doesn't allow me to read the news, nor to watch tv, unless he is with me and he usually pops in a movie and brings me magazines.

**the next morning**

They were at a supermarket, Kuki knew she shouldpick up the news paper and a magazine while shopping and she should act preppy and fall back into the croud, no loud noices, no alarming people, not hinting about who was on the parking lot.

"THE COLLECTOR" the nickname was given to him 5 years ago, when the police found the bodies of 6 girls beheaded and disposed near the graveyard, the case went cold almost as fast as it had hit the news. He had soon moved so close to the graveyard that it was easy for him to get in without being suspicious, he, as a worker of said graveyard had the black car of dead at his disposal, no one suspects of a graveyard worker carrying around a dead body.

"The Collector" was at the parking lot flirting with a girl medium height, average build, long black hair, caucassic; his usual menu, age around her early twenties.

"Yeah, I'm selling some of my ex-girlfriend"

"So why did you two break up?"

"It's hard to explain, in short she lost her head" he said

"Well Mr. Mysterious, that's a bit ... usual, girls tend to go crazy every now and then, you know? Anyways ou say you are selling her shoes?"

"Yeah, she is the same size as you"

"Oh, do you have them here?"

"Yes, but ... they are on my van, you don't mind going there?"

"What's your Van?"

"Oh the black one over there"

"OH" she said cautiously, walking over to the van "You came alone?"

"No of course not, as I told you, my cousin came from japan, she is ... the daugther o the second marriage of my uncle, she went to the groceries store"

"Oh OK then"

That was Kuki's cue, she saw him waving at her, signaling her to come out and head over to the van.

"hi" Kuki said coming close "you silly cousin! you promised to catch me on the cashing out line! you big meanie!" she said brigthly

"Sorry Kuki, this is Alice, she came to see, you-know-who's shoes"

"Silly you don't have to talk about her like that, you know she ain't coming back" Kuki said smiling

"So ... Kuki? ... you gonna show me the shoes?" Alice said

"sure come on open the door silly" Kuki said directing the last part to her companion

as the door opened Alice felt a small puncture in her arm and her world turned black.

* * *

_ Numbeh 013:so there will be around 4 or 5 more chapters and in the end all of them are going to die ... i'm in a Juliet without her romeo right?_

___Numbeh 013:_No?

___Numbeh 013:_What story is this again?

_Negative __Numbeh 013:_Stop it 

___Numbeh 013:HEY! I'm trying to keep my readers informed_

___Negative __Numbeh 013: You are in "Stop it!" that's the story you crazy person_

_______Numbeh 013:I'm not crazy ... so ... where was i? oh right 5more chapters ... and i have no idea who is who _

_Reviews make me happy hipper and make me write and update sooner ... REVIEW!_

_did i left a cliffy here?_

_oh yeah I manage to make him talk and keep a conversation an I still haven't told you his name I'm brilliant!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_UPDATED!_

_I wanted this chapter to be EXTRA SPECIIAL!_

_so it took a while_

_here have the awesomenes of 8 full pags w00t!_

_Yeah I know i was gone 4 weeks but you know I really had to many things to do and I wasn't able to type it down that soon anyways give a round of applause to the author that made yoy suffer, the great the one and only the awesome NUMBEH 013!  
_

* * *

**Alice's POV (Kidnaped girl)  
**

My life ws coming to it's end, I knew it before the darkenss came to me, that guy that handsome guy was going to kill me and before I knew it I would be one more.

I could hear my cellphone ringing, was this just a dream? Could I have just dream about him the news have been talking about this guy who was the last to see Marcy ... the girl from Suburbia that guy was last to see her alive, but he vanished in thin air, no leads on his wereabounds as well as Marcy's and her friends. The ploice thinks it might have been a serial killer, but it's a cold case, there are no clues on anythingnor on Mary or the 3 girls that were with her. FBI thinks they are already dead and they are looking for the body. FBI has also taken over this 4 girls case, I'm sure this is a nightmare, GOD please let me open my eyes.

"Alice" his voice said "Alice wake up"

I opened my eyes lazily looking around in the darkness I could see my cell , the screen was on the call had been taken and the speaker was on.

"Where are you? ... Slice ... Answer me, – are you ok? ... where are you?... Alice ... ALICE ... ALICE!"

"She is dead now" he said to the phone with icy cold voice

Why couldn't I speak? What did he druged me with? Oh that girl, Katy or whatever, how could she... maybe _he_ ... he had threatened her ... that poor girl, Candy was her name right? Yeah Candy... she must have been suffering a lot, for him to ask her to harm someone must be awfull on her.

"Alice, you know? this were your parents, funny how they alwasys say the exact same words, by the way ... an iPhone huh you are some spoiled little brat, coming from a wealthy family, I wonder if it will make you hard to hide ... If I had known that you wouldn't be here, your kind is mean and elitist, I found you intorelable but thats life, you have been delivered to me by GOD! GOD HIMSELF BROUGHT YOU TO ME!"

I was scared his features seem different he is not the same kind man I met on the parking lot, his eyes seem so cold and distant.

"You know why I despice girls like you?" his voice a tad crazy

I shook my head no

"You girly" he said sounding as a complete different person, more like a shrink than anithing "with your 20-something years old have every thing you have, the very instant you desire it, but you show no love in someone other than yourself"

"why me ..." I said just aboe a whisper "If I were known to be wealthy.. I wouldn't be here?"

"you are here 'cause you remind me of her"

"Her?" I said shyly

"Lord you are even as curious as her ... Kuki, the girl I've always loved; kind, caring, loving, forgetful, with your dominant characters I despise her" he said crushing the iPhone against the wall.

"So Kuki, she was your girl" I said, I study psychology I need to gain control over his mind in order to survive, "we can solve this"

"Kuki will NEVER accept me, she has never EVER been mine!" he growled and left me in the darkness

Candy must be realy crazy for helping him, but he might be pushing her to do so.

* * *

**Kuki's Pov**

He came back that girl looks familiar, she reminded me of me, that Alice, I hope she can be saved, he had made me crave Marcy's name on her skull, he just gave it to me and said "MARCY" and gave me the tools

* * *

**Alice's PoV**

My life flashed my mind, this girl, Katy was looking angelic, I never thought she could make my life so miserable, she had injected me with something I know ... I never knew Kelly would be such a bad girl, imagine that kidnapping me, or anyone for that instance, with that angelic features an that bubbly personality, I know this guy gave me a false name, he surely know everything about me, that's 'cause I told him most of it anyways, and since he has my phone, he probably know where I live, and who my parents are, fortunately my father is an FBI agent, and he planted a tracking device on my cellphone that I always hated, but now I love that it's there.

My father will locate me for sure.

The door opened and I saw some light, as Katie entered the room

"You aint that bright" Katie said I've always liked that name Katherine, and th pet name Katie

"What?" I asked dumbly "What do you mean Katie?"

"IT'S KUKI! NOT KATIE!" she said angrily "KATIE WAS THE GIRL BEFORE MARCY, AND I DID NOT LIKE HER, SHE FLIRTED WITH MY PRINCE"

"Oh, but what ... what did you mean by ... not the brightest?"

"My dear prince" she said lovingly "he ain't that stupid you know? he is an excellent person he has been killing for 10 years ... and it was my fault, that he began killing girls that look like me, FBI won't catch him ever, he is a good man, and the cell he broke in front of you, was a cell that I found in the middle of the street, yours was given to a homeless so he could buy some food. They'll be mislead-ed even if you had a tracking device.

He loves skulls, watching them stare back grinning with empty eyes."

"What do you want to say?" I whispered afraid of the answer

"Well" she said " I might tell you since you are going to die soon enough."

I shivered at her words

"You see this walls that confine you, as you can see are made of a rare kind of brick, this brick is made from ashes, each brick needs 3 girls, so let's count, this wall here has 17 bricks tall and 9 bricks wide having a grand total of 103 bricks, or 309 girls; that wall has 703 bricks, the one behind you has 710 bricks, and that one also has 703 bricks, having a grand total of 2219 bricks just here. That's just the done bricks there are 15 girls that ae not bricks, nor ashes, I don't know what he is planning on doing with them, with the remains.

There is another room I don't like that room that room has the skulls 6671 skulls if you did your mth correctly each skull with the eternal smile, just looking at me.

And in his room, there he has some plexiglass boxes, with those flesh eating bugs, he places the heads there, and let the bugs eat the faces off slowly, in about 3 hours the skull is as clean as a buffalo wing." she was smiling when she said this I honestly think she is going crazy "they are so clean you don't need to take anything out, he will then take out the skull and give it to me along with a dremel tool asking me to crave the name of said girl along with a serial number right by the molars, of course the bars and the chains that hold you are made of iron" she said noticing that I had been pulling them around. "those are grasped solidly to the floor you won't be able to pull them off."

"But" I said "if what you say is true, that there are over 6thousand girls here, the guy must be like over a 100 years old" I know she is trying to scare me this can't be that terrible, besides the police must have noticed something odd with missing girls. or so I hope.

She looked at me sharply, "not really" she said darkly "he kills 2 a day, but only some are special, only 3 every 20 can see this cell, the girl before you was here 5 months, the longest since me, I thought he would stop then, or soon, until he brought me that red rose with the black ribbon, he did change though the specials are coming in 1, not in 3. The not special or the regular ones never see this particular room, if you misbehave he'll drag you to the room with the skulls I really don't recomend you that, it's an awful place."

"You came here to tell me his killing history? Is that all you want to say?" I asked and she for once smiled warmly

"No silly, I came here to have a small chat with you and treat your wounds" she said I think she is bipolar or something

"I dont need any hel _Kuki_" I said

"Sure you don't" she said "just quit picking at the lock if you ruin it he might end up cutting of your foot"

She gave me a bottle of water saying "here clean up I won't treat your wounds if you don't want to" and left without another word

I drank the water and looked around, if I beat this lock it shouldn't be hard to scape.

* * *

**Up Stairs Kuki's PoV**

"Kuki" he yelled "Come here"

I neared him hoping he was on a good mood

"look at this Marcy was still being looked after" he said softly

"Why do you care about her? it's not as if we were ..." I said

"We were seen there was a camera I did not see" h said

"But our backs are always shown and you can't see when we abducted her, it looks as if we were asking for directions"

"Maybe, but I won't take any risks, you and I are going on vacations nesxt week"

I smiled.

He kissed me deeply as I sat on his lap I need him and his body

"Wally" I moaned in his mouth as he took me outside, to the yard he does all the killingI could feel the grass on my back as he removed my shirt.

He took his sword and draw it to me, drawing weird patterns on the air "Don't you move" he said warmly "While I have this sword in my hands" he neared my body by lowering the sword to muy belly "You better have no child there" I cried, I loved him twice this week,, I knew he wanted no child, he kept striping me cutting off my clothes with his sword.

"I' sorry" I said crying "I'll..."

"are you carrying my child Kuki?" he asked smiling warmly

"I'm so sorry Wally I'll ... I'll abort... him"

"How long?"

"I'm not even sure if I'm ... pre- pregnant.."

"..."

"I'm sorry Wally... please don't kill me" I said his sword on my belly, the sharp side towards him " I love you"

He looked at me softly "You know I would never kill you, that's why they all have been here" he said while carrying me fully nude back to the skulls room.

* * *

_ Numbeh 013:so there will be around 4 or 5 more chapters and in the end all of them are going to die ... I'm in a Juliet without her romeo right?_

___Numbeh 013:_No?

___Numbeh 013:_What story is this again?

_Negative __Numbeh 013:_Stop it 

___Numbeh 013:HEY! I'm trying to keep my readers informed_

___Negative __Numbeh 013: You are in "Stop it!" that's the story you crazy person_

_______Numbeh 013:I'm not crazy ... OH BTW I am aware that Alice calls Kuki Candy, Katy, Kelly, Katy ...  
_

_Reviews make me happy hipper and make me write and update sooner ... REVIEW!_

_did i left a cliffy here?_

_oh yeah I manage to make him talk and keep a conversation an I still haven't told you his name I'm brilliant!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_UPDATED!_

_I wanted this chapter to be EXTRA SPECIIAL!_

_so it took a while_

_here have the awesomenes of 8 full pags w00t!_

_Yeah I know i was gone 4 weeks but you know I really had to many things to do and I wasn't able to type it down that soon anyways give a round of applause to the author that made yoy suffer, the great the one and only the awesome NUMBEH 013!_

_I had a fever and I wasn't able to be by my lovely mac  
_

* * *

_He took his sword and draw it to me, drawing weird patterns on the air "Don't you move" he said warmly "While I have this sword in my hands" he neared my body by lowering the sword to muy belly "You better have no child there" I cried, I loved him twice this week,, I knew he wanted no child, he kept striping me cutting off my clothes with his sword._

_"I' sorry" I said crying "I'll..."_

_"are you carrying my child Kuki?" he asked smiling warmly_

_"I'm so sorry Wally I'll ... I'll abort... him"_

_"How long?"_

_"I'm not even sure if I'm ... pre- pregnant.."_

_"..."_

_"I'm sorry Wally... please don't kill me" I said his sword on my belly, the sharp side towards him " I love you"_

_He looked at me softly "You know I would never kill you, that's why they all have been here" he said while carrying me fully nude back to the skulls room._

* * *

**FBI HQ**

I can't believe this, my daughter never misses a call, where that girl is ... I'm worried - an old man said he was around his id 30's black grey-ish hair hazel eyes, wrinkles around them

Calm down Patrick;she is most probably with a friend or something you know kids this days - a girl said, she was around her late 30's

Yeah but her tracker on her cell tells me she is at the mall, which is unusual at 11pm, but her teeth indicates she is near the forest, which sounds crazy, and she ain't no crazy girl. -Patrick said

So what you wanna do? -the girl said

We'll be hunting down for her, now get the team prepared Lisa,we are going to that forest to look for my baby girl. -Patrick said simply

**Wally's Dungeon**

I hope dad get's here soon, It's been two days and I still have no idea where I am. - Alice said out loud - And those two keep doing something upstairs, it's scaring me I liked it better when that weird girl would come at least I had someone to reply to my words, even if she was being mean and saying crazy things.

**Skull room**

-Wally!- Kuki said - You must kill Alice ... today

-I thought you didn't want me to kill... anymore -Wally said his sword pressing against her neck

-I know, but something's not right, she isn't afraid ...

"Ok Kooks, I'll kill her, wanna see how she dies?"

"Wally ... that's ... stop it Wally"

"Stop what?"

"Just stop it!" Kuki said crying "Stop it I can't bear it any more" tears in her eyes "I won't stand it anymore" her voice breaking, eyes closed, fists for hands, her knuckles white, blood pumping heavily, her heart rate raising rapidly "I mean it" her voice was just above a whisper, and it never came to his ears "you are hurting me".

He stopped as if she had spoken a password to stop the torture of her attacker.

Her stomach ached, sweat was covering all her body, her hair all messy sticking to her scalp, the grass where she was laying was moist, making it itchy on her legs, her small fists pushing him away, in her eyes fresh tears, her cheeks stained with the ones she had already tear.

He looked at her a sly smile smile on his features.

"Why do you always do it like that?" Kuki asked

"Do what like what?"

"you wait until I beg you ?"

"Cause, that's the only way I know for sure that you don't want me on top of you ... anymore" Wally said kissing her temple "I love you"

"I love you Wally I love you so much"

Wally left the skulls room and went to the dungeon

"Your time's up ... Kuki...you will die today"

Alice turned to see him standing eagerly sword in hand, he took a fainting Alice and took her to the gardens, "enjoy the sky, it's the list time you will see the beauty of the sun"

Alice turned her head up to the sky closing her eyes she said "I wish to be the last one, no more girls killed in here" and just like that, a smile on her face was permanently done.

He took the head and placed it into it's new container, and looked at the body, "you caused so much trouble he said ... you shall stay there so you can be eaten by the wildness"

He went back inside feeling an adrenaline rush, he needed to taste Kuki's lips, he had made her his years ago, but he wouldn't dare to kiss her, her kisses were intoxicating, she was, the reason to kill over a thousand girls in the past 10 years, he didn't want to share her, that's why he had kidnapped her and restrained her, but he never hurt her, he cared for her and she knew that.

to be continued

* * *

_ Numbeh 013:so there will be around 4 or 5 more chapters and in the end all of them are going to die ... I'm in a Juliet without her romeo right?_

___Numbeh 013:_No?

___Numbeh 013:_What story is this again?

_Negative __Numbeh 013:_Stop it 

___Numbeh 013:HEY! I'm trying to keep my readers informed_

___Negative __Numbeh 013: You are in "Stop it!" that's the story you crazy person_

_______Numbeh 013:I'm not crazy ... OH BTW I am aware that Alice calls Kuki Candy, Katy, Kelly, Katy ...  
_

_Reviews make me happy hipper and make me write and update sooner ... REVIEW!_

_So this is the end ... really!  
_


End file.
